Timed location sharing is a process for providing location sharing among approved users. In some situations, users may wish to share their location with others, such as friends, family, and/or co-workers. For example, co-workers may wish to keep track of each other during a conference weekend. Thus, the conventional strategy is to keep in touch with each other using mobile devices such as cellular telephones. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy requires users to proactively and continuously send each other messages. For example, users may need to make several calls and/or send several messages every time they move to keep others apprised of their location. Other conventional systems may broadcast a user's location, but may have no limitations as to duration, distance, identity, and/or other factors, thus raising privacy concerns.